The Orphan and the Prince
by DarkKnight4040
Summary: Okay, this is something that originally started as an english project like last year but I got so into it that I just decided to finnish it and publish it. It's kind of a spin off from your classic fairy tales so enjoy and review please.


The Orphan and the Prince

Sabree Webster

Chapter 1: The Kingdom of Everlast

Once upon a time in a land called the kingdom of Everlast there lived a beautiful orphan girl named Rose. Her parents had been killed at a young age so she'd traveled the world in search of a place she could truly call home. Finally, after studying in many lands and seeing the true beauty of the world for 16 long years (that makes her 20) she came to Everlast. And for the first time in her life she felt she'd found her true home.

While wondering through a small town located just outside the royal palace gates she came across a small flower shop where an old man was watering a large garden of various beautiful roses. She stopped to admire them; she'd always loved roses because of their many colors and meanings. The old man put down his watering can and smiled at her.

"Good morning madam, I haven't seen your face around here are you a traveler?" he asked in a soft kind voice that warmed Rose's heart. Her deep green eyes reflected her happiness and she smiled back at him.

"I am but I've been thinking of settling here. It's the first land I've visited where no-one's spat in my face or tried to chase me out simply because I am an orphan and have no family. It's a rather nice change of pace if I do say so myself." She chimed happily.

The old man laughed. "Well not everyone here is that nice but the majority of us treat others with the kindness we as human beings deserve. Our Prince Drake made sure of that." He said with a kind smile.

Rose blinked at him confused. "PRINCE Drake? All the royalty I've come across were snobby jerks who just swooned over me because of my looks and spat when they found out of my lack of background. Never mind the fact I've studied all over the world and can outwit every single one of them, they just judge me based on the sole fact I am an orphan." She grumbled. The old man looked at her sternly.

"Now look here young lady. Our prince has fought and fought all his life for the fair treatment of equal human beings despite color, background, or disabilities. He's Everlast's hero and I'll not have you judging the man simply because of his royal blood. That makes you no better than those idiots that picked on you." He told her firmly. Rose looked at him in complete awe. No-one had ever talked to her like this. Like she had some sort of intelligence. It made her respect the kind old man completely.

"What is your name sir? I'd like to know so that I may make your acquaintance." Rose asked with a happy smile.

"Herrance Jennings at your service madam. But you can call me Harry, everyone does." He replied with a chuckle. "And what of you? Surely such a fine young woman has a fittingly adequate name…?" Harry asked her.

"Rosella Serba Thorton. But I prefer just Rose if you would." She laughed.

"Well Rose, you spoke earlier of settling here… have you any employment or housing at the moment?" Harry asked curious tone.

"Not at the moment no, but I'll probably have to if I'm to live here properly…" She replied with a nervous smile.

"Well! This will interest you then! You see I've been slowing down with age lately and found myself with an empty room above my shop since my last boarder left for his travels. Would you like to work here at the flower shop and take up residence in my spare room?" Harry offered with that too kind smile of his.

"Oh! Thank you, I'd love to! Being around flowers has always seemed to calm my restless nerves so I think working in a flower shop would put me to ease quite well." She explained happily.

"I feel the same my dear… oh look! The royal carriage is coming back from its rounds! Perhaps the prince will stop in for some flowers; it is the queen's birthday tomorrow." Harry commented. And as if on a whim the carriage stopped before the small shop and a servant quickly opened the door to it. A tall handsome young man of about rose's age with Jet black hair and soft blue eyes stepped out and smiled at Harry. Rose felt stunned, her entire body turned to what felt like gelatin, the prince was by far the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

"Harry, my old friend, how are you doing today…? And… who's your friend?" He asked smiling at Rose. She flushed red and her eyes turned from deep green to rose red in an instant. He blinked in surprise at her. "What a beautiful eye color…" He breathed staring at her eyes admirably.

"Prince Drake this is my new boarder Rose Thorton. Rose, come on don't be shy, say hello to Drake." Harry laughed pushing her forward with his cane. Rose flustered and completely lost for words attempted many times to address the prince but was getting worse and worse as the prince continually smiled down at her with such a soft smile she felt her heart melt.

Finally she spoke clearly "I-it's an honor to meet you sir, I'm new here so I don't know much but… thank you for everything you've done here to help out those of us who were orphaned." Rose thanked him with a melody in her voice and a smile in her heart. The prince blinked again at her. This beautiful and intelligent young woman was an orphan? And she had thanked him? This seemed all wrong to him. But that didn't stop him from the wave of desire that washed over him. He smiled at her and gave a deep bow.

"It is my honor to serve the people of not only this land but all lands. If it makes them even a little better off I would gladly do anything to end the cruelty and abuse every one of you suffers through your lives." Prince Drake told her bravely. He took her hand and kissed it softly. "Welcome to Everlast Rose Thorton. I hope you find it to your liking." He added. Rose turned her head to hide her embarrassment. No one had ever treated her with such curtsey, yet alone kissed her hand so meaningfully.

"So! You've come to get flowers for your mother? Rose, if you would help him create a selection please. I have some errands to run so I'll be back in an hour or so." Harry said removing his apron and hanging it on a hook by the door then taking a hat off it and marching off towards the center of town. Rose nearly dashed after him but the prince still held her hand. She sighed and turned to him.

"If you'll release my hand I'll help you make your selection from the gardens…" She told him without looking him in the eye. He smiled and let her go. She quickly moved towards the garden door and he followed with a few long strides of his long legs. He had to be at least six foot Rose thought to herself. As they walked through the gardens the prince stayed quiet while Rose pointed out the flowers people usually got for birthdays and told him of their deeper meanings. "Daisy's wish you happiness and well being, carnations are thought of as healing flowers, and if you add rosemary into the bunch they make a beautiful bouquet fit for a qu…" She stopped because the prince had come to a halt at the rose bushes. There were many different colors but he was deeply intrigued with the deep red roses.

"What is the meaning behind red roses…?" He asked not looking up from them but cradling one softly in his large but gentle hands.

"Eternally passionate love…" Rose spoke softly. She also had always loved roses as well. They were her name sake after all. Drake removed a dagger from his boot. Rose's eyes widened in terror for a second before he cut the rose from the bush and twirled it in his fingers. He smiled at her and held it out to her.

"For you Rose; it seems to reflect the same beauty you do. A flower that was raised from dirt ridden, manure covered soils and grew to be more beautiful because of it… Yes, Rose is definitely the name that suits you best."He told her softly with a smile that again made her turn as red as the rose she now held in her hands. She looked up at him for the first time in his eyes. They were as blue as the soft sky and even seemed to have a certain mixture of white clouds in them. They almost looked like the one blind eye of the shop owner who had left her in charge. She couldn't help but stare into his swirling eyes just a tad longer. He blinked and with a small smile leaned down to breathe into her ear.

"See something you like Rose…?" He chuckled a bit before kissing her cheek softly and standing up straight just as his carriage driver walked out into the garden to warn him of his short time. As he waved the servant away he smiled down at Rose who was still stunned from the prince's closeness. "I shall take a dozen of your finest white roses if you wouldn't mind my dear." He told her with a wink and another smile that nearly sent her over the edge. She managed to nod as she pulled a set of scissors from her apron and a pair of gardening gloves and walked over to the bush of White roses to trim some into a pile. Once she had collected a set of a dozen beautiful white roses she moved back into the shop to wrap them, the prince followed suit at a cool casual pace despite his drivers rushing urges.

Rose looked up at the prince as she laid the roses on the table and went to a selection of beautiful glass and crystal vases. "Wh-Which vase would you like sire…?" She asked the prince without looking over at him. He looked through them and after a moment of thought decided.

"I shall take the one on the top shelf in the very center if you would my dear." He announced still smiling the same smile he'd had since he walked in the door. Rose nodded and quickly went to grab a ladder so she could reach. As she reached up to the top and grabbed hold of the case he'd selected she felt the ladder give way beneath her and let out a shrill screech before falling. But she did not meet floor vase clasped close to her chest, instead she was caught by the prince who had quickly jumped the counter and caught her before she could fall any further. She blinked open her soft green eyes and stared up at him her face Reddening more and more by the second. He set her down and she thanked him before setting down the vase and filling it with a special ice water and setting the roses in it. The prince walked back to the other side and pulled out a sack from his belt and handed it to her.

"You'll find payment in there for the flowers… and a bit something extra for yourself my dear." The prince chuckled as he handed the sack to her. She stared at it with a curious eye and took it opening it cautiously and gasping as she saw the contents.

"P-P-P-Prince Drake I cannot possibly accept this…!" But he was already turning to leave.

"Take it Rose, I have an entire chamber filled with piles of the stuff, I've no use for it." He laughed as he opened the door the vase in his hands. He turned back to flash one last smile at the girl his eyes now crystal blue and seeming to glow with a radiating aura. "And please enjoy your stay in my kingdom Rose." And with a flash of his long black and red cape he was through the door and back into the carriage which took off nearly as soon as his door closed. Rose watched as the carriage disappeared into the castle gates once more and then her gaze wandered back down to the sack of precious gold she held in her hands. It was probably worth more than this entire strip of stores put together and he had just handed it to her like it was pocket change. The power of the prince was almost overwhelming at this point. Just as she thought her head would explode the shop owner walked in the bell on the door jingling as he did.

"Sorry I took so long Rose, did I miss anything?" He asked as he set the bag he carried on the counter and shuffled his way back behind it. Rose finally found her voice as she opened the cash register and slipped the one gold coin the roses had cost into the register and shut it.

"Just the prince sir… and his rather… kind ways…" She said holding up the bag of gold. Harry's eyes widened but he soon relaxed and let out a chuckle and a sigh.

"That Drake will never learn will he…? Come then Rose, I'll show you to your room and you may then go shopping as you see need." Harry said ushering her towards a door that seemed to blend into the wall as if it was not there. He opened it to reveal a stairwell hat led to the second floor and living area of the shop/house.

She hesitantly climbed the stairs and when she reached the top she came to the top she found herself in a small but very homey living room/ kitchen area. She could hear the kettle that sat on the stove whistling like mad. Harry shouted from the bottom of the stairs as he slowly climbed with the aid of his cane.

"Would you please take that blasted kettle off the stove Rose? It's giving me such an ear ache!" He groaned as he continued to slowly make his way up to her. Rose quickly trotted over and removed the kettle setting it to the side of the stove on a rag. Harry finally made it to the top just as she did so and coughed a bit as he tried to catch his winded breath. "Woo… I might have to put in a pulley system at the rate I'm aging… Okay, come right this way and I'll give you the grand tour." He said shuffling towards the hall way, she followed quickly and silently. "Well you've already seen the living area. Right here's the bathroom and right next to it is the storage closet." He said as he passed two side by side doors. "Right here is my bedroom. Across the hall from that is my study, and right here at the end of the hall is where you'll be staying." He said coming to a door that was partially open to allow the air from the open window to circulate. It was bare and dusty; the bed was in the same condition. Everything seemed to be covered in a thick grey dust; even the rather large grey fur ball that sat on the window sill staring out the window seemed covered in the dust.

"Oh, that's Smokey. He used to belong to my daughter but once she moved out a few years back he's rather plopped himself on the sill and has yet to move except to eat… as you can see by his huge bulk…" The cat looked back at Rose with a rather uninterested glance and swiped his long fluffy grey tail across the sill before looking back to the world outside the window. "I know it's not much to look at but you can improve it and do what you want to it. I'd suggest cleaning it out first though… sorry to make you clean but I can't much do it myself in my condition…" Harry ranted absently as his bones cracked with his every movement.

Rose shook her head and smiled at the room ambition filling her bright green eyes. "It's okay, I enjoy both house work and a good challenge!" She told him happily. "Now, where can a girl find cleaning supplies in this house?" She asked turning to him.

Harry blinked before pointing at the closet they'd past not long ago. Rose skipped down the hall to the closet and quickly started to busy herself with cleaning. Harry watched for a while but felt as if he was intruding so he went to make some tea. A few hours later Rose had eliminated every spec of dust from her room and it now looked reasonably manageable. Smokey now sat on the old mattress his tail draped across his paws as he watched with absent curiosity. Rose walked over and scratched him under the chin before happily gathering the supplies and skipping down the hall to toss them back into the closet. She then found Harry sitting at the table sipping at some tea with a kettle and another cup in front of him. She sat down to join him. She poured herself a cup of the steaming tea and added a few spoonfuls of sugar and stirring it in.

"So… I see you've finished with the cleaning part. Are you going out now to do your shopping?" He asked finishing his own cup and setting it down on the plate. Rose nodded.

"I'd like to get some new clothes as I don't have many and I'd love to get a new bed for it; perhaps some new decorations as well. Nothing big or fancy though. I don't want a showy room. Oh! And I'd also like to see if I could get a toy mouse for Smokey. He seems rather bored and he's certainly not getting any younger just lazing around up there." Rose tells him nodding occasionally as she finishes her own tea and stands to grab her coat. As she walks towards the door and slips into her coat to block out the chilly early spring winds she looks over her shoulder at Harry. "I should be back before nightfall Harry. I only want to get a few things for the room… and perhaps a toy for Smokey. He's still young after all and it's not healthy for young cats like him to just laze around all day. Oh… and if I can find one I'd like to get you a new coat as well, this old one can't be very warm anymore." She stated running her hand across the old worn leather jacket that hung on the hook by the door that led down stairs and into the shop below. Harry simply smiled and told her that that would be nice before she trotted down the steps happily with her sack of gold pieces tied to her side and hidden under her own coat.

After three hours Rose had quite the arsenal of purchases in tow behind her as the sales merchants helped her carry it all home. She'd found a brand new royal standard queen sized mattress that had come with the frame and bed head board as well, a brand new matching dresser, some curtains, a new rug that matched, a few new outfits for her to wear, a long black cloak for herself, a new high quality fur jacket for Harry, a dagger which was forged with the lightest and most durable steels around, and she had even found an entire basket of cat toys for Smokey. And all of this cost her only a total of five gold pieces. That left her with 45 gold pieces. Hell, for ten gold pieces she could've bought herself a new house AND furnished it completely. Why the prince had given her so much money she'd never know. But she was grateful for it all the same.

The merchants carried her bought merchandise up and into room with Harry watching from the couch and Smokey's head watching the parade of men come through and he casually leaped onto the dresser as two men carried it in. Once everything she bought was in her room she tipped each of the men ten coppers each as they left. Harry walked in just as she was pushing the dresser into place under the open window with Smokey still sitting on top of it as if he'd already claimed it as his domain.

"I thought you said you were buying a FEW things Rose! My I would hate to see what you consider a lot!" He jested at her as he ran his hand across her new cloak that when hooded cast a shadow that hid her entire face from view. She simply smiled at him and gave a wink.

"Now Harry, you know that women never mean they're going to buy a lot!" She giggled as she hung the curtains and draped them away from the window carefully tying them off to the side to still allow the air to flow through the room. Smokey hopped off the dresser and pawed at the basket of the toys and Rose carefully opened them and pulled out a small mouse toy which he happily took from her hand and batted it across the floor purring very loudly. Harry and Rose both smiled at this and Rose quickly found the furry jacket she had found for him and held it out for him to try on. It had a light brown leather outside but the inside was lined with the softest wool coat Harry had ever felt in his life. It warmed him at the touch and he quickly wrapped himself in it.

"Why… it's so soft Rose! And warm as well! I didn't even know they made them like this! Oh thank you! This will make those trips into the garden early in the morning so much easier on my tired old joints!" Harry exclaimed out of both surprise and great joy. It had been a long, long time since Harry had received a gift from someone. Even his own daughter had not sent him a gift since she left home nearly fifteen years ago to live in a distant land with the love of her life. All he had for company now was Smokey and the occasional visit from the Prince. But that wasn't always enough to satisfy his social needs as a human being. All he really had now was his flowers. Not that he minded.

Rose smiled at Harry happily. "I'm glad you like it Harry! Why don't you go hang it on the coat rack and retire that old one along with this old mattress over there." She said pointing behind her at the nasty grey mattress that lay on the rusty old frame. Harry shook his head but smiled all the same.

"You can burn that mattress but I'll just hang my coat in the back of my old coat in the back of my closet. It was a present from my wife before she passed twenty years ago you know? That was our last anniversary." Harry said with a distantly sad smile playing across his face. As Rose looked at the elderly man before her she saw the once young man that still existed in him. He must've been very handsome in his younger years. With the flecks of color he still had in his hair she could tell it used to be Jet black and the one eye that hadn't turned milky blue with blindness was a sharp crystal blue. Yes indeed he must've been VERY handsome at a younger age. Rose's stomach interrupted her inner thoughts as it released a loud grumble. Harry simply smiled as Rose blushed slightly and apologized.

"No need to apologize Rose, come, let's eat." Harry said with a playful grin on his face. Rose followed him into the kitchen area where there was a large pot of soup boiling above the fire. He took out two bowls and a ladle and poured soup into each bowl before setting them down and pulling a warm loaf of bread out from the heath built into the wall. Rose sliced the bread into sections and they both dug into their meals, some faster than others… *coughs* Rose. After She'd had seconds, thirds, and half the loaf of bread, Rose's stomach was finnaly satisfied.

"I haven't eaten like that in ages… You're such a great cook Harry! Where'd you learn to make soup like that?" She asked as she was walking back to her room with Harry shuffling behind her.

"Years of practice my dear, years of practice." Harry chuckled as they came to her open doorway. Well, how about we set up that bed of yours so you can at least get some sleep tonight and finish with this room in the morning hm?" Harry said moving towards the frame and mattress that leaned against the wall. Rose had wanted to finish tonight but she could feel her full stomach pleading her to sleep.

"That sounds great Harry." She said as she walked over to help him set up the frame and then load the mattress onto it. She then made the bed with the sheet set and pillows she had also bought with it and snuggled under the warm covers with a sigh of relief as Harry left to his room for the night. Smokey plopped himself onto the plush pillow next to Rose's head and curled up into a deep slumber as Rose stroked his long gray fur. After about half an hour Rose also found herself drifting off into the best sleep she'd had since her parents had died 16 years ago.

Chapter 2: The Prince

After having lived with Harry for a few months now Rose had grown so fond of the homey shack that she now dwelled in. And she had also learned so much about the flowers she tended to on a regular basis. All in all her life had been so busy with the shop up keep, and running errands around town, or cleaning around the house that she had all but forgotten about the Prince that had nearly knocked her off her feet when she first arrived in Everlast. But she was soon reminded of his presence on a warm day just before the start of summer when a customer in a long black cloak with his face hooded came into the shop and started browsing through the few flowers that were on display while Rose was helping another customer with a bouquet of daisies. The little boy who she was helping looked up at her from under his dirty hat with the bouquet in his hands and grinned at her widely.

"Thank you ma'am! I think my mamma's gonna love seeing these!" He chimed as he ran out the door while Rose waved at the energetic boy's spunk. She then turned to the hooded customer who had been watching.

"May I help you with something today sir?" She asked him with a professional smile on her face despite the man's quiet on looking. She couldn't see his face because of the hood but something about the cloak he wore sent a wave of remembrance through her. The figure seemed to glide towards the counter and with a tilt of the hood she could see a suave smile appear on his perfectly crafted face. Her memory came back to her even before he removed the hood and two bright green eyes smiled at her from under a mess of sandy blonde hair.

"Hello Rose, nice to see that you've settled in well." The prince greeted her as she tried to find her tongue.

"P-prince Drake what're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in the castle walls at all times!" she hissed at him. But he merely waved his hand with a bemused smile.

"I'm going to be King soon aren't I? I think I should at least be allowed to wander my kingdom as I wish. So, what's this I hear of your spending nearly six gold pieces furnishing and fixing up that room of yours up stairs?" He chuckled as his green eyes lightening and starting to swirl with light brown as he did so. Rose started to get flustered a bit as she bit back snapping at his way-too-relaxed attitude.

"What I do with the money you gave me is my business Prince." She said semi calmly.

"Oh come now Rose, don't be so formal! Do you see a crown on my head right now? No, didn't think so, and as long as it's like that I'd like to be called just Drake. I've always hated the title 'Prince' as I told you last time we talked in this very spot." He told her his eyes darkening a bit. Rose blinked and sighed remembering that this prince was different from the other's she had met in the past. He didn't flaunt his money or power but rather wished it away. And he tried to connect with the people rather than ruling over them with an iron fist. He certainly was an odd one… but Rose kind of liked that about him. She gave in and looked him in the eyes which were now crystal blue.

"Fine, Drake. Now why are you in my shop today?" Rose asked crossing her arms impatiently.

"Can't a guy just pop in to say Hi every now and again?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and an amused smile playing across his face. She tapped her foot waiting. "Fine, fine, I came here to ask you if you would like to join me for lunch today." He said with an all too charming smile. Rose blinked and looked up at him her dark green eyes electrifying.

"L-lunch…? You came here just to ask ME out?" She nearly screamed. Drake quickly covered her mouth and hushed her for fear the passerby's would hear her outburst.

"Yes Rose, now would you please control yourself? We ARE still in public…!" He breathed in her ear. His warm breath on her ear made her head spin even more than it already was. She tried to think but all she could think about was how close he was to her right now.

"Uh…. Um… D-Drake could you back up a bit…? I kinda can't breathe or think with you standing so close…" She mumbled into him. He stepped away from her quickly and apologized shyly. Once he released her she sighed and cleared her head before coming to a decision. "Sure… It's pretty slow here today anyways." She went to the door way that led up stairs. "Harry! I'm going out for a couple of hours! Can you manage the shop while I'm out please?" She called up the stairs.

"Sure hun, I'll take care of everything! Treat her well Drake!" He called back down the steps. Rose flushed from head to toe and Drake chuckled as he took her hand and guided her towards the door.

"He's always had ears like a rabbit Rose, it really shouldn't surprise you." He laughed as he put up his hood before stepping outside once more and untying a beautiful black horse from the stake they'd posted in front for people to tie up their horses. He hopped onto the saddle and helped Rose up behind him. They rode out of the town and made their way into a lush green field that had rows upon rows of dazzlingly colorful flowers covering it. A large oak tree towered over it all on top of a hill which it's large and expansive roots covered. The tree could've easily be over a thousand years old. They got off the horse and Drake tied her to a nearby tree so she could graze as she wished then removed a pack from her trail bag and carried it up to a spot in between two large tree roots where he sat down and motioned for Rose to do the same.

She casually sat down tucking her long skirt underneath herself as she did so and smiled at the view "Well… I'll give you one thing Drake; you sure do know a beautiful spot to eat…" She declared with a peaceful smile as a gentle breeze blew her long dark hair into a trail behind her. Drake smiled at her as he pulled out some sliced bread and loaded it with some meats and cheeses then a thick yellow sauce before handing it to Rose.

"Thank you, now here, try this." He instructed as he handed it to her. She took it and nibbled at it letting the curious tastes mix in her mouth. Her eyes went wide a bit as the delicious sandwich met her tongue and she finished it off quickly. Drake smiled at her brightly and made another for himself and handed her a glass then filled it with a light wine. Which she sipped at to wash down that sandwich witch had caught a bit in her throat. "Make another if you want Rose, there's plenty to eat and drink." Drake told her with a charming smile his soft blue eyes reflecting the dappled sunlight that trickled through the leaves high above. Rose couldn't move from her spot. Her body had frozen at the sight of his stunning eyes. Drake himself couldn't tear himself away from the green eyed beauty's gaze and found himself instead leaning in close to her. But before their lips could meet a loud whiney interrupted them. Drake looked up to see a royal patrol coming up the road. They of course couldn't see him because of the tree and the distance but he ducked down all the same and cursed under his breath before calling the horse to the cover of the tree so that the patrol wouldn't see the palace horse outside the stables and get suspicious. Once he was sure they'd gone he came out from behind the root to make double sure. When he saw no one he turned back to Rose and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, but if they caught me not only outside the castle but outside the town I'd be restricted to my tower for a year…" he said to Rose who was still recovering from their almost kiss.

"I-It's fine… you should probably be getting back soon though huh…?" She asked looking away so as to hide her disappointment. Drake chuckled and went to sit right next to her once more and took her hand in his. Her head whipped back around to face him her normally green eyes a vivid shade of rose red at once.

"I'd never leave a lady when she obviously still wants my company." He breathed in her ear before caressing her face softly and pulling it to his for a kiss that sent rolling waves of emotion through both of them. Rose was of course shocked at first but she relaxed quickly and returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck gently. He broke away first and kissed her nose gently before pulling away fully and smiling at her gentle red eyes. "You're absolutely stunning by the way Rose. I'd forgotten to say that earlier but looking into those beautiful red eyes I can't help but be reminded of it…" Rose couldn't respond right away as she still wanted to grab him back down into another kiss but she quickly regained her sense and looked away out of embarrassment from her own thoughts and his voiced ones.

"Th-thank you but believe me when I say you're much more captivating right now…" Rose said almost to herself. Drake chuckled a bit and squeezed her hand a bit to get her to look into his eyes, when she did he brought his face so close to hers that her heart almost stopped beating right there and then.

"You have no idea just how drawn I am to you right now my dear, it's almost impossible to resist…" he breathed as his lips brushed against hers ever so softly. This time Rose COULDN'T control herself, she pulled him into her and kissed him with such a passion it nearly caused Drake to gasp, but instead he wrapped his arms around Rose's body pulling her close to himself and returned the kiss with just as much passion if not more. They both felt their hearts pounding in their chests but didn't focus on anything else other than the person they were holding in their arms. When at last they broke apart it took both of them a few seconds to realize what had just happened and what they were feeling now. Drake smiled and kissed Rose's cheek gently.

Rose smiled back and kissed down his neck before looking back up at him her soft red eyes reflecting her emotion as clear as day. Drake held her tightly and breathed in her ear which sent chill through Rose's entire body. She had never felt this way before and something in her heart told her it was all too good to be true. When she looked up and into his eyes she saw that they were a stunning electric blue as they looked into her soft red eyes with an emotion that sent a wave of shock and happiness through her; Love. Drake loved her, just as she loved him. But… was that okay? She wasn't of royal blood like him so they could never get married legally. She definitely couldn't become queen. In the middle of these thoughts her eyes faded back to green and darkened. Drake blinked and held her face in his hands.

"Rose, what's the matter?" He asked worried about her sudden look of sadness and worry.

"We… we can't do this Drake! As much as you hate it you're still a prince! I'm an orphan, and a peasant at that! For us to… we just can't…" she started. But Drake wouldn't let her finish, he held her face in his hands once more and kissed her lovingly.

"Don't say things like that Rose, I'm a prince. And no matter what my father or anyone else ever says, I fell in love with the orphan with a heart of gold and a will of steel. You just can't find women like that in royalty. Besides… can you honestly say you want me to hold another woman like I hold you know? Want me to caress and kiss her as passionately as I do you? Or even share a bed with another woman…?" He asked her his defiant electric blue eyes piercing her heart like daggers, and each of his words enraging her with the thought. She couldn't let him go. To see him with anyone else would make her sadder than even when she had lost her parents. She loved him more than words could describe. And she wouldn't let anyone else have him. Her sharp green gaze reassured Drake that he had made his point. He kissed her once more then stood and stretched his legs staring out at the expansive field. He could see Harry's tiny shop/house just on the edge where the town meets the field and smiled. "We should get you home Rose, I'm sure that Harry will be missing you soon." He said looking over at her with a charming smile. She sighed in defeat and collected the basket in her hand before standing and wiping the dirt from her skirt.

"I suppose you have a point…" She said with a small smile, she walked over the basket of food hanging off her arm and pulled him down to her for another kiss. "By the way I love you too." Drake grinned at her widely and she smiled back as they walked back to the horse to ride back into town.

When they came back to the shop Rose got off the horse and Drake dismounted to see her in. When they reached the door Rose pulled him down so that she could see his hooded face clearly. "We should do this again soon…" She whispered to him. He chuckled a bit and kissed her cheek gently.

"Agreed." He whispered back before mounting the horse again and riding off towards the castle.

The Prince kept his promise over and over again, for six months they saw each other in secret. Weather it was out in the field under the shade of the ancient tree or touring the castle grounds in secret, or sometimes just strolling through the town occasionally buying small trinkets or jewelry for Rose to wear. Until finally one day all their fun came to an end and both of their worlds came tumbling down around them in a fiery fury.

The king was patrolling the halls looking for his son feverishly. It was the third time this week he had snuck out, and frankly the king was sick of it. Finally he found his son sitting at a table in the gardens with a maid he had recently grown fond of.

"Drake! My god there you are! I've searched high and low for you buy! Where've you been? And you, shouldn't you be getting back to your cleaning duties?" The king roared at the 'maid' who was actually just Rose in one of the uniforms they'd stolen from the maid's hall.

She curtsied to the king and hurried off towards the castle but once the king had turned away she slipped into the bushes and into one of the secret tunnels that Drake used to get outside the castle. The king glared at his son who was almost at eye level with his father now.

"Well, what have you to say for yourself young man?" The king asked his deep blue eyes furious. Drake stood tall and faced his father with confidence in his eyes.

"I was simply conversing with that maid about how her day has been father, I've not been 'sneaking off' as you've accused me of all this week. I simply do not wish to be in that stuffy old tower when it is such a beautiful day. Besides, the snow is finally melting and I no longer need such heavy coats." Drake explained to his father. The king looked at his son obviously not buying any of it. Yes, and what about the reports of you being sighted in town by that dusty old flower shop eh? How do you explain that son?" He growled at his son. Drake flinched but only mentally, if he showed any sign of physical weakness he'd be given away instantly.

"I do not know a thing sir. The only time I've visited that flower shop was to order flowers for mother's birthday last year." Drake lied quickly. His father was looking him in the eye and dark blue met clear sky blue before both sets of eyes turned the same shade of crystal blue and the king backed away.

"Fine… But if I ever catch you outside this tower I'll have whatever is causing you to leave removed immidently. Do you understand son?" He asked with a stern face. Drake nodded and the king's shoulders relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry about this son, but the outside world is a terrifying place. I just don't want you to get hurt alright?" The king asked with a sad sigh. Drake patted his father on the shoulder and smiled. His father might have a nasty temper but it was usually for a good cause.

"It's fine father. I'd do the same for my child." He reassured his father with a smile. The king looked up expectantly.

"Speaking of which…" He started but Drake interrupted with a groan.

"Father, not again, honestly do we HAVE to talk about marriage every time we meet?" Drake asked rubbing his temples. His father had been insistent on his marriage as soon as he had turned 18 four years ago. And now he was hungry for grandchildren as well. That wouldn't be an issue if his father hadn't insisted on marrying within royal bloodlines.

"Come on Drakeson! I'm 68 years old now! Just how long do you expect me to wait to see my son happily married and with child on the way? This kingdom needs a future ruler you know!" He urged his son.

"Perhaps if you would allow me to look a little outside royal blood lines I could…" But he was interrupted by his father's stern glare.

"No Drake. You must marry royalty. That is the law and royal tradition and you know it!" His father said with a grunt that caused his long gray beard to fly up a bit.

"But father I've already met all the candidates you've laid out for me and none of us have clicked! Perhaps my heart lies outside the royal bloodlines! After all didn't your brother…?" But his father halted him right there.

"First off, he was not even my actual brother, just my childhood friend who happened to be royally connected somehow. Secondly, we do NOT talk of him inside this castle do you hear me? He chose his path and I chose mine. Mine lead to great power and an entire kingdom under my control. His… his lead to an untimely death…" the king trailed off after that.

Drake watched as a single tear flowed down his father's cheek. He'd heard the story of Aaron many times before. Of how he and his father had done everything together, how they'd grown up, fought, made up, and how when Aaron found true love outside the castle walls he had left his father's side to be with the woman he loved. Five years after that they had gotten a report that Aaron and his wife had been slain by thieves who had heard of his betrayal to the king and wanted him to pay for it with his life. Even after what Aaron had done to him the king had still loved him as a brother and set a day of mourning aside for the lost friend. That day was tomorrow. The day when 17 years ago Aaron and his wife had been slain. Drake decided to give his father some time and left to return to his room in the tower. When he got there he found Rose sitting promptly on his bed with her legs crossed. She'd been waiting for him.

"I thought you went back to town." Drake said as he closed the door and walked over to sit beside her on the bed.

"I didn't want to leave just yet. Besides, it looks as if a maid is desperately needed in here…" She laughed as she looked around at the room which had books lain every which where and a few dirty garments stashed here and there. Drake shrugged and laid back on one of the soft bed pillows.

"It's an organized mess to me." He replied with a sly smile and a careless shrug of his shoulder. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Organized by what? Okay smelling to dear lord what the hell was this five years ago?" She joked with a poke at his side. He laughed with her and brought her down into a crushing hug.

"No you silly woman I just know where everything is because it's been like this for so long." He said bringing her face to his after loosening his hold to allow her to breathe. She looked into his eyes which were swirling in between light blue and bright green and smiled before closing the distance between them and kissing him with passion un matched by even the best of lovers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss.

And that's exactly how the King found them, intertwined in each other and kissing deeply. His thundering roar broke them apart. "DRAKESON GILDOROY ERICKSON CARAWAY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The King roared to his son who was now up from the bed and standing completely on edge from the sudden shock of his father's entrance. Rose was trying to process the situation clearly but her mind was failing from how fast it all happened. Drake and his father were yelling loudly, his father called for the guards, and the came and dragged her away to the dungeons below the castle leaving the King and Prince to feud it out.

"What're you thinking falling for a maid son?" The king screamed at his son who was now sitting on his bed pushing his hair back and rubbing his temples.

"She's not a maid first off, second of all it doesn't matter WHO I fall in love with dad! The point is that I'm honestly in love and happy with her, which I am!" Drake yelled back standing his eyes now a deep dark shade of sapphire, the same as his father's.

"She isn't even a maid here? Then who the hell is she Drake? Is she some sort of street wench or a whore you've hired to keep you company?" His father fumed. It took every ounce of strength and will in his body not to slap his father into a coma after hearing that.

"SHE IS NOT A WHORE YOU JUGEMENTAL OLD BASTARD! SHE'S THE WOMAN I LOVE WHO JUST HAPPENS TO HAVE BEEN ORPHANED AT A YOUNG AGE AND HAS COME TO EVERLAST IN HOPES OF ESCAPING THE EXACT KIND OF HORRIBLE ATTITUDE YOU'VE JUST SHOWN!" Drake screamed at his father. His father was taken aback by his son's sudden outburst but one thing he said rang deeper than anything. The girl he had just carted out of his son's bedroom was an orphan. A dirty street child who was probably carrying all sorts of diseases that his son could have caught from being in such close contact with her for so long.

The King shuttered and immidently his rage got the better of him and he back handed his son sending him flying into the wall and causing him to bleed heavily. Drake looked up at his father with still defiant eyes and stood shakily onto his feet. Drake stammered as he felt himself losing consciousness.

"Son, you no longer have any control over what happens to that girl. I told you what would happen if I ever caught you and now I plan on fulfilling it. That girl will be hanged for high treason tomorrow morning. And you will watch. Perhaps this will teach you a lesson about breaking royal code." His father said with an intense glare that sent shivers down Drake's spine before his head injury caused him to black out.

Final Chapter: An Old King's Tale

Rose woke up after being slammed into a tiny damp black cell in the dungeons of the castle to see the King standing over her a menacing glare in his eyes. She bit back a scream and instead tried to sit up only to realize she was chained to the floor. Her dark eyes met the King's with absolute terror.

"Wh-what're you going to do to me…?" She asked trying to steady her voice.

The king reached out for the collar of her dress and pulled her so to him so that he could fully glare into her eyes. They sent a shiver of memory through the king's head.

"Your eyes remind me of a cruel traitor to this country young woman… do you know what we do to traitors in Everlast…?" he asked throwing her down to the ground once more. She felt her nerves steading. He was just going to torture her. Nothing she hadn't been through countless times before, but painful all the same.

"Beat them senseless until they're on the verge of death then leave them there to wonder what they ever did to deserve such a punishment? Because believe me sire, that has been my entire life up until about nine months ago. So do your worst, whips, flails, stakes, do what you want, it can't compare to what I've had to deal with for seventeen years!" Rose wailed in defiance. In the next room over Drake was being forced to watch through a one way mirror. He let his tears stream down openly as there was only a single guard in the room and he wasn't watching. He put his hand to the glass. "Rose…" His father pulled back his hand to backhand her and Drake watched in horror as the sickening slap filled the air. His father picked up a dagger and trailed it all along her body leaving hundreds of tiny cuts along her body then he ordered a barrel of alcohol to be brought forth, two guards brought it in and held Rose above it. She readied herself for the onslaught of pain that she was about to feel and felt it wash over her as all but her head was dunked into the barrel. The alcohol met her wounds and a burning sensation filled her entire body but she did not let out a single scream. She simply grit her teeth and bore through it until the burning stopped. She was pulled out and the king now wielded a whip so he lashed at all of her wounds re opening them all and ripping open her dress to reveal age old scars all over her back from previous tortures. The king hesitated only a second before unleashing full whipped fury upon her back tearing her clothes to a point where barley anything covered her. Drake watched in horror as Rose was again dipped into the alcohol again and again and her wounds were reopened more and more each time until she was bleeding profusely from them all and passed out from blood loss, a medic came in to bring her back around and Drake saw his opportunity right then and there. He knocked the single guard holding him unconscious with a blow to the head and ran next door into the room with Rose just as the nurse brought her back around. The king merely watched his son as he wondered how such a frail looking girl had survived all that yet alone without a single scream. Drake hunched over her caressing her still untouched face gently and trying not to hurt the rest of her as the wounds were again closing.

"Rose… oh my dear Rose... I'm so sorry I caused you all of this… I-I should have never…" But Rose silenced him with a weary smile.

"Hush Drake… I knew this would happen eventually… I knew loving you came with a heavy price, but I wanted you. And I still do. And because of that I won't allow your father to come between us… My father once told me that love makes people do crazy things… Even go against an entire kingdom and everyone you ever loved… I never knew why he said that to a three year old, but I think it's because he knew he didn't have long to live back then… But Drake.." She trailed off as she coughed up a heap of blood. Drake leaned over her his deep blue eyes filled with great sadness and worry for the beautiful woman he loved. "I… I think I know now what my father meant by those words… he meant that no matter what the odds, you have to stick by the one you love. Even if it means risking your own life. So Drake… even if I die here, in this horrible cell, or in that dreadful rope tomorrow, promise me that you'll live. Promise me that you'll never give up on life. Because…" She coughed up more blood and her voice started to get weak. "Because I will always love you… even in death. And I don't want you to have to suffer my fate…" She finished. Drake cried over the weak body of the woman he loved and felt her fading. The old king had listened to every word out of the girl's mouth and all of it sounds all too familiar to him. His eyes now looked at her haunted at the remembrance of the staring green eyes and his best friend's last words which she repeated as she looked up at the king in the same position he had died in. "Don't be afraid to let go of the one's you love…" Aaron's voice echoed in Rose's and the old king fell to his knee's as he stared at the girl before him in horror.

"W-What is your name…?" The king's haunted voice rang through the room.

"Rosella Serba Thorton, Daughter of Serba and Aaron Thorton who died 17 years ago this day at the hand of thugs while you watched in horror from a hill on your high horse…" She spat at the king who she remembered even after all these years. His haunted eyes grew even wider. The child that had watched as her home and parents were burnt into an inferno now stood before him grown up and with the same dying look her father had given him just as the light left his eyes. The memory shot through his heart like an arrow and immidently he ran to the girl.

"No! I-I can't have the blood of my best friend's daughter on my hands! Rosella listen to me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for ever calling you those names, I'm sorry for causing you such fatal wounds, I'm sorry for trying to tear you away from my son who you obviously love to no limit, I'm sorry for being a blind fool all these years, And most of all I'm sorry I let your father die without ever moving a muscle to stop it… I'm sorry… I'm so… so sorry…" The old king ranted while letting a river of tears run down his face and onto the body he held in his hands. Drake watched while holding Rose's hand from the other side. He felt her squeeze his hand and she smiled s softly as her deep green eyes faded to soft rose red.

"I… could never hold a grudge against a man who even with his dying breath my father still loved… But alas king… my wounds are not forgiving and I feel myself fading… so… As a last wish for this orphan… grant me this… Bury me with my parents on the hill where my house burned… and leave me one simple rose to remember you by in the afterlife…" Rose said each word more painful than the last. But the King shook his head and with his eyes set he made his decision.

"No Rose… I can't promise you that…" He said removing something from under his long royal red robe. It was a small vile with something light blue floating inside it. He made Rose hold it in her hand as she took her last breath. "Because it will not be you who dies tonight." He said before the entire room was filled with the same ghostly blue mist contained in the vile and when it cleared Rose lay every one of her wounds and scars vanished from her skin and the old King lay next to her bearing all the wounds she once did and a glowing symbol appeared on his right hand. It appeared to be an hourglass with an infinity symbol borne into it. Drake's deep blue eyes filled with tears as he leaned over his father's body and Rose sat up listening to his explanation through his sobs.

"Many years ago my father came across a poor old man who asked him for any spare change he had… being at the time an extremely kind man he gave the elderly man a sack of gold and the coat off his back. The old man looked up at my father his eyes cloudy blue with blindness and immidently turned into the ghostly figure of Fate. Fate told my father that for his kindness he would be given a chance to switch fates with another person… when Fate vanished my father held that vile you hold now in his hands. He used it on you Rose… you were supposed to die here tonight but instead he switched fates with you and now you get to live the rest of your life… He… was never an evil man… not really…" Drake sobbed as Rose crawled over next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you King Rosencron… My father named me after you, you know… Now I see why…" Rose leaned over and kissed the dead King's temple. "Thank you… I promise that I will take care of your son… and your kingdom." She told the air. Drake dried his face and turned to Rose before kissing her passionately.

"I had planned on asking you this on our next date but…" He kneeled before her and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me Rose? I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you." Rose's eyes widened at the sight of the ring and the proposal but responded quickly by wrapping her arms around his neck and crying out of pure joy.

"Of course I'll marry you Drake! I'd never have it any other way!" She exclaimed before kissing him lovingly. He chuckled a bit and gave one last smile at his father before standing and carrying his new fiancée out the door and into the broad daylight to embrace the world his father had left them.

Flash forward Five years:

Rose was laying bed with her husband next to her and both out of breath from the activities they had just finished doing. Drake leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before standing to get dressed. Rose did the same and just as they'd finished getting clothed once more three squealing children ran into the room giggling madly and running towards their parents. Rose and Drake scooped each of three year olds into their arms and snuggled up to them. Drake held the two girls in his arms.

"And Just what are my daddies little princess' doing chasing their poor brother around the house this time…?" he chuckled.

"Aaron pulled our hair!" The little one with bright red eyes, Roxanne, cried her blonde pigtails a mess. Her twin sister who except for her green eyes looked every way just like her sister nodded furiously. Her name was Raven. Aaron pouted in his mother's arms.

"They stole my sword mama!" He told his mother his soft blue eyes being covered by his dark black hair. The two girls stuck their tongues out at their brother to which he returned. Rose and Drake simply laughed.

"Now, now girls, give your brother back his sword and mommy will help you fix your hair. " Drake told them with a soft smile and a hint of amusement in his soft blue eyes. The girls grumbled as they and their brother were set down and they produced a toy sword from behind their backs and they handed it to their oddball triplet. He took it and grunted at them before running back out the door waving it back and forth and calling a tiny battle cry. Rose went over and started brushing through Raven's hair but a wave of nausea over took her and she quickly ran for the window. After she had finished she recalled that she hadn't been feeling well over the past few weeks and the situation hit her with the nausea. When she looked up Drake had realized it in the same instance. Drake looked down at the two girls and knelt down beside them.

"How do you two feel about being big sisters…?"


End file.
